All to Myself
by BlairBearxoxo
Summary: All songs in story are by Marianna's trench! Okay, so Sirius Black had a son named Dakota, What if Dakota became a world known rock star? Now this rockstar has to dodge paparazzi, crazy fans, and death eaters. OC/Hermione HIATUS! Re-write in process


I was up on stage mic in hand. The thrill of singing at Madison Square Garden was HUGE! I had a little while to talk to my audients before I started the concert. "Hey how are you guys doing tonight!" I exclaimed into the mic. There was a loud reply of GOOD from everyone in the audients. "Well thats good!" Then there was a girl in the front row that screamed.

"How are you?" she screamed over the roaring crowd. I smiled a dazzling smile at her.

"I'm a little nervous about singing in MADISON SQUARE GARDEN!" I yelled. "Now whats your name?" I asked putting the mic in front of her.

"Amy," she said. I smiled.

"Such a beautiful name now thanks for asking Amy!" I paused and remembered something I had forgotten. The audients was supposed to choose the song. Some screamed SHAKETRAMP! More screamed HAVENT HAD ENOUGH! And even more screamed ALL TO MYSELF! But Celeberty Status won by a long shot. " Ok let's start with Celebrity Status!" I pointed to the drummer and gutair guy. They nodded and started to play.

"I look, round, round, round

Look around and look it over

I take it up, up take it out and take you nowhere

Trading in who I've been for shiny celebrity skin

I like to push it push it until my luck is over

It never stop, stops, never stops well you better

Think it over prima donna you don't want to sever

All the work to impress, charming girls out of their dresses

And smiling pretty, well pretty shallow you forever

Step one, Step two step three repeat

I pray the church of asses in the seats

And I disapear behind the beat

When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear

I'd never guess how we ever could have got here

You can say what you say when the lights go down

so, shake, shake, shake, and shut your mouth

I wonder, why, why, I wonder, why, why I outta

Let you wreck, resurrect whatever you wanna

I can't depend in the end you know I thought you were my friend

Just stop, just stop, just stop, I think I got it

Sorry you, sorry me, sorry every in between

Sorry everybody you will never be somebody clean

There's a peice of me they're throwing back at us

And they will buy you and sell you for celebrity status

Step one, step two, step three repeat

I pray at the church of asses in the seats

And I disapear behind the beat

When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear

I'd never guess how we ever could have got here

You can say what you say when the lights go down

So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth

When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear

I'd never guess how we ever could have got here

You can say what you say when the lights go down

So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth

Look around, round, round

Look around, round, round, look around

Look around, round, round, round

Look around, round, round, round, look around

Look around, round, round

Look around, round, round, look around

Look around, round, round

Look around, round, round

I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying

I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying

I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying

I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying

When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear

I'd never guess how we ever could have got here

You can say what you say when the lights go down

So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth

When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear

I'd never guess how we ever could have got here

You can say what you say when the lights go down

So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth

I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying"

The song ended and I was gasping for breath. I grabbed my trusty red water bottle that had black flames on it and took a gure big chug. My body was glistening in sweat and I felt like taking my shirt off. Though that would be inapropreiet for a thirteen year old guy. Well I turn thirteen last month and since its an new year I'm soon turning fourteen in well 11 months. (December 31st youngest in any class he'll ever go into because I like my characters YOUNG!) Was there even a difference between thirteen and fourteen besides that ONE year difference? Meh... I'll just get to the next song!

"What song do you want NEXT?" I exclaimed! They cried many names, but the loudest by far was All to Myself. "OK ALL TO MYSELF IT IS!" Many cheered no wait correction they ALL cheered. What I like best about my music GUYS listen to it instead of those stupid love songs by Justin Bieber. Haha guys actually listen to my music which is good cause that means I have more freaking fans then that lamo (MEANS LAME NOT LAUGHING MY A** OFF OK!) Justin Bieber. Also since I curse in some songs adults listen to! WOHOO MORE FANS! My fans are called the Skylers or the Wings or clouds or something. The Biebes has his Bielebers, Lady Gaga has her Monsters, and I have the Skylers or wings or whatever I'll have to find out that cause I'll soon start calling them that.

After another large gulp of water I started the song! The music first started to play. As they played the music and I got ready to sing I thought of who this song was about. The beautiful Hermione Granger. Though I only met her when I was nine before moving to Greese then Australia and then eventually all over the world. We somehow stayed in contact. The first time we talked since I was nine was when I was twelve and she seen me in a magzine a paparazzi took. She found my number and called me we talked for a while once I found out she WAS'NT a stalker crazy fan. Ever since then she watches all my concerts and interveiws on T.V. even though she told me electronics didn't work at her new school she said she found a way. (SPELL JUST SAYING) We promised eachother we would start dating when we seen eachother again.

Then I started to sing.

"I don't patronize, I realize

I'm losing and this is my real life

I'm half asleep and I'm wide awake

This habit is always so hard to break

I don't wanna be the bad guy

Been blaming myself and I think you know why

I'm killing time and times killing you

Every way that I do

Did you say please just follow me?

I thought you wanted me 'cause I want you all to myself

I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up

Make me feel like someone else

Please just follow me

I thought you wanted me 'cause I want you all to myself

I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up

Make me feel like someone else

I'm under the gun, you're like the only one

I just can't decide where I'm coming from

This isn't what I wanted, but I can't keep my filthy mouth shut

It's not enough, It's never enough

And I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck

Can't focus it, but I try it over and over again

Did you say please just follow me?

I thought you wanted me 'cause I want you all to myself

I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up

Make me feel like someone else

Please just follow me

I thought you wanted me 'cause I want you all to myself

I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up

Make me feel like someone else

Please just follow me

I thought you wanted me 'cause I want you all to myself

I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up

Make me feel like

Did you say please just follow me?

I thought you wanted me 'cause I want you all to myself

I can try and suck it up, I just keep on sucking it up

I want you all to myself

Did you say please just follow me?

I thought you wanted me 'cause I can't stay with someone else

I try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up

Make me feel like some one else"

And the song ended. I noticed the auddients was stunned. What had I done to stun them so. The gutair player gaped at me. "Umm... can someone please tell me why everyone is gaping at me?" Amy raised her hand. As if it were school. "Amy what did I do to stun you all so?" I questioned.

"Well two things one you sang so beautifully and from the heart it stunned everyone. And two well your crying." I raised my hand and felt the tears slowly falling down my face. Then I did something no one expected.

I lifted the mic to my mouth. Then I said, "That song was writen by me dedicated to one Hermione Granger. Mione this goes out you and I know your watching this just like you promised. I'll go back and visit over this summer or christmas. Mione I love and miss you! Remember that! And also you still oue me that kiss!" Everyone was stunned even my manager. After the consort FINALLY ended. He questioned me about this girl.

"Who's this Mione?" he had asked. I glared playfully at him. He was the only father like thing I had since my dad disapeared. Him and Emma are like the parents I never had. My dad disapeared when I was one and my mom died when I was young so I don't remember her. I met Mione a few months before me and my EX-foster parents moved from England. After what happened with THEM (Foster parents) I was thrown back into the system and ended up with Jacob and Emma. After they found out about my talents with singing and musical instruments they had connections and got me a contract. IT TOOK FOREVER! I also soon became a male model not my choice I tell every interveiwer that. I changed myappearance drastically to get the modeling agentsy off my back, but I thought It was cool how I changed. It only made them want me more. Well for punk clothes. I had the black hair flipped over one I with tons of blue in it Dark blue. (Look up Josh Ramsay in ShakeTramp video the hair after he gets hit in the face with the latter not that stupid other hair.) Ice blue eyes, Pale skin, punkish clothes, and tongue ring. Yes I got a freaking tongue ring. (look at Josh Ramsays in video to see what it looks like)

I was walking down the road in my black jeans with rips and chains, my black tight to the skin t-shirt to show my muscles, black sweater with red paint splatters unzipped, but hood up, converse shoes, and black shutter shades. I knew It wasn't safe for me to walk down the road being a world known rock star, but I love walks exspecially if I'm alone, but of course a Paparazzi shows up. I don't mind paparazzia after I watched the movie child paparazzi they are alowd to take our pictures its how they made a living and they made us famous in the first place it only fair, but sometimes they get physical only some of them not all. Most don't. I like to try and make friends with the paparazzi. My photographs are worth a lot so I let them get good photos even tell them my hangouts. Each pictures thats not very good is worth more then five million grand for a bad photo and I ALWAYS (almost always) let them get good photos unless I'm upset hurt or whatever. On a date which I have been on. Me and Mione said we should be alowd to date other people well we wait my dates usually get annoyed and don't like their photos in magazines so I hide THEM, but I leave myself wide open.

At the moment I am not dating anyone. Hopefully Mione isn't either.

"Hey Dakota, Dakota Sky can I take your picture?" he asked. I nodded and smiled to the camara. My smile must have looked fake or something cause he asked. "Hey kid is there anything wrong?" I shook my head. "Is it ok if I ask a few questions?" I nodded.

"I'll answer them to the best of my ability," I said. He nodded.

"Ok who's that Hermione girl you were talking about at Madison Square Garden?" He asked. I looked down at the ground and thought of how to answer that. I never lie so I had to tell him the truth. Ever since with THEM (foster parents) I can only tell the truth something changed well I was there. Something THEY did to make me this way. To bad I barley remember my time with THEM because of the tramua.

"Well I met her a few months before moving to Greese with my new foster family at the time. We were bestfriends those whole few months and after she seen me in a magzine after I left a few years later. She reconized me. She found my number and we talked for hours after I found out she wasn't just a stalkerish fan. We promised eachother to go out when we meet again which is this winter coming or her next break in school." I answered truthfully.

His jaw dropped. "Your a foster child?" I nodded my head, "So your back with your family?" I shook my head. "Oh so your adopted." I nodded. "So if I'm alowd to know without social servasies busting my ass why are you... were you in foster care?" I looked at the ground. How do I word this so it doesn't seem like my father walked out on me and my dying mother? Oh I got it.

"Well when I was one something happened to my father. They expect he was murdered since they still haven't found a trace of him anywhere in the world. And then my mother died when when I was very young. I can't remeber either of them besides a women singing and a man's bark like laughter." (Guess I dare you) The man nodded.

"So how was your old foster family?" he asked. I invalentarily flintched then shuddered when he asked that. "If it's not to bad." I nodded. I looked at the ground as tears demanded to be let free and fall down my face, but I puched them back. Luckily I had my shudder shades on.

"It's personal I'll only tell you if you promise never to EVER tell. And if you do I'll call social servases my case is strictly forbidded to be let out. And I'm mean strictly they have thrown people in jail for mentioning what happened to me." He nodded and shuddered. "Ok I'll tell you. It was pure and utter hell! I barley remember most of it because of tramua. I have scars covering most of my body. Ever wonder why I'm never featured in a swim suit. Only a handful of people know about it. I rather not tell anymore." He nodded. I now let the tears fall.

"Is it ok if I snap a pic of you crying and say you miss your Mione so much?" I nodded. I trusted him. But I would have to come with him to make sure. I said that to him. He nodded. He showed me to where his car is. "I upload pics like this from my car so I can try to be the first to send the pic. This is the first pic anyone has ever got of you crying you know it'll be worth a lot of cash." I laughed and watched him upload it.

"Is is ok if I ask you if I can delete the pic from your camara?" He nodded and handed me the camara I deleted it. "You have any kids?" I asked. He nodded. "Are they fans of mine?" He nodded and told me how huge of fans they were. Turns out one was a tweleve year old bot and the other a thirteen year old girl. "How about I go personally give them FREE concert tickets to my next show at Madison Square Garden. Front seats, VIP passes back stage passes the works!" He looked shocked.

"THANK YOU I'M GONNA BE THE BEST FATHER EVER!" He yelled and we went and met his kids.

**A/N: HEYYYYYY LOOOK HOW LONG THAT FREAKING CHAPTER WAS! WOWOWOWOWOWOW! HEHEHEEHEHE! R&R! REVEIWWWW AND READ MY OTHER STORY The Last Snow Child: The Immortal Child!** **I'm not updating that story until I get five reveiws on that story!**


End file.
